csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Japan)
=2014= 9 July 2014 *Introduced Zombie Enhancement system *Held Golden Key Event *Added Vandita, Hair and Hair costumes *Held more Weapon Experience event *Sold Decoder bundles 25 June 2014 *Added Galil and M1887 Mavericks *Held Indian Costumes Giveaway Event *Extended Inventory *Added New Classic Battle Restriction *Added Tutorial for Bot Zombie and Zombie Scenario *Held All For Player Event: **Sold Hunting Dagger and Lightning BIG-EYE in shop for permanent duration **Resold Enzo and Lucia **Resold AWP-Z, MG3, QBB-95EX, TAR-21, Groza, M24, M79 Saw Off, AT4-CS, M32 MGL and Balisong **Resold JANUS-1, JANUS-5, JANUS-7, Balrog-I, Balrog-V, Balrog-VII and Balrog-XI 11 June 2014 *Released Paranoia *Adopted JANUS-11 *Resold Balrog-III and Balrog-IX packaged with JANUS-11 *Released Spirit Shot, Summoning Shot and Tornado Shot 28 May 2014 *Introduced Matchmaking *Added Isabelle and Aeolis into Code Box *Resold Dual Infinity for Upgrade Event 14 May 2014 *Released Metro *Added Maverick Combat Blueprint *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and SPAS-12 Maverick *Resold M95 and M2 Browning for Weapon Enhancement 23 April 2014 *Held Special Nightmare event *Unleased Journey to the West set 9 April 2014 *Unleashed Lord of Darkness package *Held Seed event *Held Weapon Release event *Added Cyclone and Lingling into Code Box 26 March 2014 *Adopted JANUS-9 *Released Sanctuary *Resold Parkerhale M82, M14 EBR and King Cobra 12 March 2014 *Added Anti-Zombie Combat Blueprint *Resold Double Barrel, Tactical Knife and Wakizashi *Held Triple Barrel, Tactical Knife and Dual Wakizashi upgrade events *Held Fortune Cookie event 26 February 2014 *Rebooted New Zombie Shelter *Released Desert Plant *Added Survival Tools Package *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer 12 February 2014 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Added Gae Bolg, MP7A1 Unicorn and Horse Axe *Rebooted Zombie Scenario *Released Envymask *Held Golden Key *Held Valentine event *Added Armband costumes *Abolished Cube 22 January 2014 *Released Shoreline *Held Time Bomb event 15 January 2014 *Adopted M2 Browning *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Unleashed Night Stalker *Resold ARX-160 for Weapon Enhancement *Re:boot Item system =2013= 18 December 2013 *Added Savery and PKM Gold into Code Box *Adopted M1887 Xmas *Re:booted Clan and Ranking systems *Held Christmas event 04 December 2013 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Held Big Head Event *Held Fortune Cookie Event 20 November 2013 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Patched New Zombie Shelter *Discovered Dead City *Resold Balrog-I 06 November 2013 *Renewed Honor mission appearance *Added 6 new medals *Added Drill, G11 Gold, Lightning Dao-1 , Lightning Bazzi-1 and WA2000 Gold into Code Box *Held Dual Infinity and Wakizashi upgrade events 23 October 2013 *Adopted JANUS-7 *Released Illusion and Illusion Key *Resold Balrog-V and Balrog-IX *Held Halloween event 10 October 2013 *Recruited Walter and Carlito *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Held Silver bell and Golden bell event *Resold King Cobra and Winchester M1887 25 September 2013 *Discovered Conspiracy *Held EXP and Point boost in Conspiracy by 50% *Invented JANUS-5 *Held Bingo Event *Added Compound Bow and UTS-15 Pink Gold to Bingo Event *Released B-Box *Added ARX-160 into Advanced Weapon recipe 11 September 2013 *Discovered Dark Snow *Adopted ARX-160 *Resold Balrog-VII *Held Mid-Autumn Festival event *Extended Comrade reward to 14 Days 28 August 2013 *Celebrate fourth birthday *Revisited Nightmare and Poisoning *Adopted Tactical Knife *Added Dust Zero to Original *Log in to receive Cake grenade 07 August 2013 *Discovered Encounter *Invented Skull-6 *Log in to receive Emergency Medicine, Battle Revival and Round Retry 24 July 2013 *Released Joker Character *Released Battle Weapons *Sold Skull-6 Reservation Ticket *Held "Word" Event *Released Polar Costumes 17 July 2013 *Adopted Skull-8 *Held Bingo Event *Added Plasma Gun and Beam Sword 10 July 2013 *Patched Beast Mode *Discovered Cold Fear *Added Port and Requiem to Beast mode *Invented Leviathan (Also packaged with 50 Advanced Code Decoders) *Held Ice Event *Log in to receive MG3, WA2000 and STG44 for 1 day 26 June 2013 *Discovered Hitchhiking *Invented AWP-Z *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *EXP and Point boost in Hitchhiking by 100% *Complete Hitchhiking to receive Zombie sets 12 June 2013 *Released Squirrel Costumes *Adopted AK-74U *Held Fortune Cookie Event 05 June 2013 *Invented Balrog-XI 29 May 2013 *Revisited Nightmare and Poisoning *Log in to receive either MG3, M134 Minigun, MK48, MG36, M79 Saw off or Dual Infinity for 1 day *Added Needler and King Cobra Gold into Code Box 15 May 2013 *Released Panda Costumes *Added Asura Medal *Complete Asura honor mission to receive 100 Reinforcement Kits *Resold MG3, XM2010 and Luger P08 25 April 2013 *Discovered Panic Room *Invented Skull-4 *Obtain 500 Kill points with Skull-4 to receive bonus *Added M4A1 and AK-47 Red (Permanent) into random prizes in Battlefield Supply *Clear Panic Room to have a chance obtaining M249 Camouflage (Permanent) 10 April 2013 *Mutated Lusty Rose *Released Skull-4 Reservation Ticket *Added M16A1 Veteran into Comrade prizes *Extends Comrade prizes to 14 days 27 March 2013 *Discovered Santorini *Released Reversed Map Sub-Mode *Invented Balrog-III *Released Code B Decoder *Looted MG36 Gold and FG-Launcher *Sell AT4-CS, E Button, Lightning AR-2, M134 Minigun Christmas, SL8 Gold, Lightning SMG-1, Counter-Terrorist, Terrorist, Normal zombie, Psycho zombie and Ladder Sprays 13 March 2013 *Resold UTS-15 *Adopted K3 *Doubled Weapon Enhancement Probability *Held Love Spray Event *Released Pig Costumes *Log in to receive Right Heart spray (30 days) 27 February 2013 *Resold Double-barreled shotgun *Held Double-barreled Shotgun upgrade Event *Player can buy Triple-barreled shotgun Upgrade kit in the shop to upgrade without collecting kill points 14 February 2013 *Released Threat *Adopted Balrog-I 30 January 2013 *Introduced Zombie Shelter *Discovered Dead City *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Minigun Upgrade Event *Recruited Yuri (Limited Edition) and Alice (Limited Edition) *Resold King Cobra for Weapon Enhancement *Doubled Weapon Enhancement probability 16 January 2013 *Introduced Rush Battle *Discovered Urban Assault *Held Seed event *Held QBZ-95B Giveaway event *Adopted HK G11 *Resold M24 =2012= 20 December 2012 *Discovered Behind *Adopted Balrog-IX 05 December 2012 *Updated Battlefield Supply *Resold Infinity Silver *Held Infinity upgrade event 21 November 2012 *Introduced Comrade System *Adopted M249 Veteran and UTS-15 *Released WCG Spray 07 November 2012 *Discovered Venice *Added OICW and M60E4 Gold Edition into Code Box (Obtained chance increased to 5×) *Tripled the chance of Code Box *Held Gold Screw Costumes Event *Inserted AK-47 and M4A1 Red (Unlimited) and SAF Scout (30 days) into random prizes in Battlefield Supply 24 October 2012 *Held Halloween Costumes Event *Log in to receive Jack'o Lantern *Resold Kriss and M82 *Held Kriss upgrade event *Held Fortune Cookies event *Enhanced M82 *Change Supply box's skin into Pumpkin skin *Adopted M16A1 10 October 2012 *Discovered Contact *Invented Balrog-V *Introduced Costumes *Released Cat, Angel and Devil Costumes *Held Cat costumes event 26 September 2012 *Resold Wakizashi *Added Green Dragon Blade and AI AS50 Pink Gold into Code Box *Held Wakizashi Upgrade Event *Enhanced AI AS50 Pink Gold 12 September 2012 *Discovered Angel City *Adopted King Cobra *Added new medals: Fighter, Zombie Master, and Assistant *Sell King Cobra and STG44 Package 22 August 2012 *Discovered Poisoning *Invented Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 *Held Silver Bell and Golden bell event *Resold SPAS-12 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event 08 August 2012 *Discovered Skyline *Resold WA2000 *Double the probability to enhance Expert edition weapon into Master edition weapon 18 July 2012 *Discovered Angra Nest *Invented Balrog-VII *Resold Soul Bane Dagger *Held Soul Bane Dagger Upgrade event *Held Z-Box giveaway *Added Inferno and Dust2 into Basic Mode 04 July 2012 *Patched Z-Virus and Bot Zombie Mod *Discovered Forbidden and Big Tree *Adopted Milkor M32 MGL *Mutated Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Added Lightning AR-2 and Ethereal into Code Box *Added Dual Nata Knives and Antidoter into Supply box *Held Seed Event 27 June 2012 *Introduced Basic Mode *Discovered Dust Zero *Resold M14 EBR, Thompson Chicago, KSG-12, Winchester M1887, AI AS50 for Weapon Enhancement 13 June 2012 *Released Level Restricted Weapons *Released Enhancement Reinforced Parts and Anti-Enhancement Kit *Added Italy, Assault, Dust2 and Rats into Gun Deathmatch *Held Giveaway Weapons for Internet Cafe Users *Resold M95 and MK48 for Weapon Enhancement 30 May 2012 *Released Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Held Big Head Event 23 May 2012 *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Minigun Upgrade Event 16 May 2012 *Added Zombie Mods for Clan War 25 April 2012 *Released Decoy *Adopted Skull-11 *Recruited Natasha (Casual) and Jennifer (Army) *Enhanced M14 EBR, M14 EBR Gold Edition and PKM *Updated Checkmate, Gallery and Inferno to Gun Deathmatch 12 April 2012 *Held Seed Event 04 April 2012 *Patched Gun Deathmatch *Updated Camouflage 2, Industry2 and Suzhou to Gun Deathmatch *Recruited Michaela and Raven 21 March 2012 *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event 07 March 2012 *Resold Soul Bane dagger *Held Soul Bane dagger Upgrade Event 22 February 2012 *Patched Zombie Escape *Released Blood Castle *Adopted Skull-3 *Resold Skull-1, Skull-7 and Skull-9 8 February 2012 *Patched Bazooka Battle *Released Blackout *Adopted AI AS50 *Enhanced KSG-12 and AI AS50 *Log in to receive Heart bomb *Resold AK-47 Dragon and M4A1 Dragon 18 January 2012 *Patched Hidden *Released Harlem *Adopted KSG-12 *Held Time Bomb Event 05 January 2012 *Recruited May and Erica *Held Fortune bag event =2011= 7 December 2011 *Adopted SPAS-12 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event 23 November 2011 *Recruited Lucia and Enzo *Held Bell event *Resold Kriss Super V, SL8 and M134 Minigun *Added Wild Wing and M14 EBR Gold into Coded Box 9 November 2011 *Renewed Human Scenario *Released Sidewinder *Adopted AT4-CS *Resold WA2000 19 October 2011 *Released Checkmate *Added Tempest and M79 Gold into Coded Box *Held Halloween event *Adopted PKM 28 September 2011 *Released Toxicity *Adopted Skull-1 21 September 2011 *Held Poker event *Resold Skull-7 and Skull-9 7 September 2011 *Released Suzhou *Added HK23E Gold and Dragon Claw into Coded Box *Resold Dual Infinity and Combat Knife *Added Weekly Mission 24 August 2011 *Held Time Bomb event *Adopted StG 44 *Disabled dollar income for killing zombies in Zombie Scenario *Added UMP45 as spawn weapon in Zombie Scenario 10 August 2011 *Held Bingo Event *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Minigun Upgrade event 27 July 2011 *Released Origin *Recruited Fernando and Blair *Added Holy Bomb and Silver Luger *Unleashed Stamper *Added Z-Box 13 July 2011 *Released Requiem and Rest *Recruited Kate *Unleashed Banshee *Adopted Salamander 29 June 2011 *Released Toscana *Resold SL8 *Held SL8 Custom Upgrade event *Added M4A1 Gold and Lightning SMG-1 into Coded Box 15 June 2011 *Recruited Keith Icahn and Spade *Added Special Mission Reset 1 June 2011 *Adopted XM2010 *Released Industry2 *Added Tattooes *Added Experience Coupon and Game Points Coupon *Resold Skull-7 *Revisited Nightmare 18 May 2011 *Adopted MG36 *Released Nightmare 27 April 2011 *Adopted Skull-5 *Released Dead End *Held Letter Collecting Event *Added Volcano and P90 Lapin *Added AWP Camo 13 April 2011 *Adopted Thompson Chicago and Luger P08 *Released Downed *Patched Craft *Held Bell event 31 March 2011 *Adopted Skull-9 *Patched Metal Arena *Released Metal Gate and Quasar *Recruited Rifleman, Tanker and Alice 2 March 2011 *Adopted TAR-21 *Released Lost City (Easy/Hard) and Double Gate (Easy/Hard) 16 February 2011 *Released Estate *Unleashed Ganymede *Added Bloody Blade *Added MG3 Gold and MP5 Gold into Coded Box 19 January 2011 *Released Blaze *Adopted M60E4 =2010= 22 December 2010 *Renewed Team Deathmatch *Added Medal system *Released Port *Adopted M134 Minigun Christmas Edition *Resold M14 EBR *Adopted M16A4 and AN-94 8 December 2010 *Released Airstrip *Released Jump2 and Run2 *Adopted Kriss Super V *Held Dual Kriss Upgrade event *Held Bell event 24 November 2010 *Released Oilrig and Tides *Added Gold Luger and TRG-42 White Gold into Coded Box *Adopted MP7A1 60R and Double Barrel 10 November 2010 *Released Cube *Released Storm *Adopted Wakizashi 27 October 2010 *Adopted Combat Knife *Held Combat Knife Upgrade event *Held Halloween event 13 October 2010 *Released Mosque *Released Ruin *Released Champion *Adopted Barrett M95 29 September 2010 *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Final Upgrade event 15 September 2010 *Released Hellfire *Held 2x Code Box Prosperity Event 2 September 2010 *Adopted Lightning BIG-EYE *Released AT4 19 August 2010 *Patched Human Scenario *Released Desert Storm *Added Sentry gun and Round Retry *Adopted WA2000 5 August 2010 *Recruited Criss and Yuri *Held Mosquito Eradication Event 22 July 2010 *Released Chaos *Adopted Skull-7 8 July 2010 *Unleashed Deimos 24 June 2010 *Adopted Infinity *Held Weekend Bonus event *Added Crossbow, Thompson Chicago Gold, USAS-12 Camo into Code Box 10 June 2010 *Released Stadium *Recruited Soccer Woman Set 27 May 2010 *Patched Soccer *Released Striker and Cage *Recruited Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) *Added Cannon Shot and Night Hawk Shot 13 May 2010 *Released Industry *Enhance Room Search Feature *Sold Female SD Sprays 22 April 2010 *Patched Zombie Union *Released Union and Sienna *Unleashed Voodoo Zombie *Adopted M134 Minigun *Held Letter Collecting Event for MP5 White Tiger 8 April 2010 *Released Greesia and Vegas *Added Inferno and Aztec to Zombie Mode *Added Demo Playback *Adopted Remington M24 *Held Zombie Mode Bonus Up event 25 March 2010 *Added Tournament server *Adopted Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event *Held April Fool event 11 March 2010 *Patched Challenge mode *Released Run1 and Jump1 *Released 747 and Gallery *Added K1ASE and F2000 into Code Box 10 February 2010 *Released Last Clue and Havana *Held Valentine event *Adopted HK23E *Added Battle Revival and Emergency Medicine *Recruited SAT and Asia Red Army 28 January 2010 *Released Trap 14 January 2010 *Released Double Gate and Train *Added Gerard and David Black into Code Box =2009= 23 December 2009 *Patched Zombie Scenario *Released Lost City *Held Christmas event 15 December 2009 *Patched Zombie 3: Hero *Released Abyss3 and Vostok *Adopted QBB-95EX *Added Sprint and Psycho Zombie 3 December 2009 *Patched Frag War *Recruited 707 and Red Beret Condottiere *Released M24 Grenade 19 November 2009 *Released Hong Kong and Siege *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka 5 November 2009 *Added Hammer *Unleashed Heavy zombie *Adopted Winchester M1887 28 October 2009 *Held Halloween event *Added Pumpkin grenade 22 October 2009 *Patched Zombie 2: Mutation *Released Abyss2 *Added Nata Knife and Light zombie *Adopted SL8 8 October 2009 *Released Moonlight, Piranesi and Chateau *Recruited PLA and Vigilante Corps *Adopted Hunting Dagger *Added C4 Countdown 17 September 2009 *Added Zombie Mode EXP Up and Zombie Mode Point Up *Added Code Box *Released Advanced Code Decoder 10 September 2009 *Released Office, Prodigy and Inferno *Added Bomb Specialist *Recruited Natasha and Jennifer 26 August 2009 *Released Vertigo and Aztec *Added Strong Lifepower *Added Excellent Genes 12 August 2009 *Patched Zombie 1: Original *Released Abyss *Released Dust *Adopted MG3 5 August 2009 *Released Cobble 22 July 2009 *Adopted Anaconda *Released Italy =Others= Fierce! Poker Tournament :Main article: Events/Fierce! Poker Tournament. A poker tournament which is exclusive only to Japan. Players will be rewarded after each game. This event is only available on a certain time range. Category:Events